


Wild Spirits

by spideyfreakradio



Category: narrative - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfreakradio/pseuds/spideyfreakradio
Summary: So, I was just looking through my files and found my first narrative story from tenth grade-most definitely not my best work, but it showed the improvement I've made since. Anyhow, I thought I might as well post it. Enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wild Spirits

The girl ran out of the back door of her hut, eagerly making her way through the dry grass to the end of the woodlands. Her friend was waiting there for her, a wise old elephant with whom she had been visiting for the past several months. He had become dear to her, and she to him. He was gentle and somehow aware of the girl and her emotions-always knowing of her happy days as well as the dreary ones, and always able to lift her spirits with his presence. As soon as the girl made it to him, she stood before him, an ant to a bird in size. The elephant reached out his trunk and the girl climbed onto it, then being lifted a small distance from the ground. Today had been a good day for her and the great animal could tell. He huffed as the girl clutched his trunk in contentment. 

Her name was Felicia, and she called her friend Simba. While she didn’t know much African-her family being from England-she knew that the village children sometimes called lions simba; and though her friend was an elephant, she believed he had the heart of a lion, thus her name for him. She watched the sun set, listening for the dinner call from home. Her older brother Alastor would be the one to ring the bell while her sister Olivia cooked. Her father had been away for many months now, fighting in the war as an R. A. F. pilot. While there was love for her older twin siblings, it was obvious that she was her father’s favorite, and as she sat, she reminisced on stories he had told her, stories of the old forests and the spirits that possessed it. The good ones aided the gentle-hearted while the evil set their wrath on all unsuspecting wanderers. They were responsible for the pain and chaos in the world, for contention and hatred-and Felicia’s father believed they were the ones who spurred the evil of the Nazis in the war he now had to fight. 

The ringing of the cowbell drew the girl out of her thoughts as she leapt off Simba, waving goodbye and running back home to her smiling brother. Alastor greeted her as she made her way to her seat at the table. Her mother was serving as an army nurse somewhere in the east, and until she returned, Olivia and Alastor managed Felicia and the house. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Alastor asked, turning to his younger sister. She nodded, chewing thoughtfully. She had always wanted to explore the nearby jungles her father had told her so much about and after her insistent begging, it was agreed that they would all go to do so in the morning. Olivia grunted into her food, obviously against the expedition. Jealousy had lodged its way into her heart, jealousy for her sister and the divine relationship she shared with her father. It was something that her father had warned against her, showing his concern over what Olivia deemed to be foolish beliefs. They all finished their meals and went to bed early. 

The morning after was filled with long trudging through thick greenery as mosquitos swarmed around them. Despite being in the shade for most of the day, the sweltering heat of Africa swept through the air, encasing the travelers in an uncomfortable sweat. Alastor had done his best to lighten the mood through jokes and stories, but his twin always interrupted with some complaint or grumble. 

Felicia was mostly quiet throughout the journey. She had begun to notice a feeling of dread creeping on her, and she had quickly realized that the farther they ventured into the jungle, the darker it became, and the fewer animals they saw. The foliage became increasingly thick and dense, and the trio realized that they had ventured into the uncharted part of the jungle. 

Soon after this realization, Alastor spoke. "What's that?” he asked, pointing ahead of them. A tree, the largest one Felicia had ever seen towered 20 yards away. Its lower trunk was spread apart like some gaping mouth with a fiery light pouring out of it, coiling around its roots like a fog. The apprehension she had been feeling hit her harder than she had ever felt thus far, and she stumbled backwards. Alastor too sensed the evil that came from the tree, and he backed away, putting a hand on Felicia’s shoulder to steady her shaking form. Olivia, however, was seemingly enchanted by the spectacle before them. 

In one swift motion, the light that had previously lit the forest around them dimmed as a cool shadowy figure emerged from the tree. It was like a silhouette, lacking solidity and focus, with only two small white lights for eyes. Felicia’s mind raced as she remembered her father’s tales. She gathered that the entity they were looking upon was one of the wicked spirits he had told her about. A small noise left her throat as she stiffened, looking up at her brother for some semblance of comfort. “Al?” she whimpered. He looked down at her, tenseness building within him as he too remembered the old stories of spirits in the forests. His gaze moved to his twin, who had moved ever closer to the demon-esque figure. “Livia,” he spoke softly. “I think it’s time for us to go.” Olivia didn’t reply. 

The shadow had stood motionless up until that point, emitting an ominous static-like sound that reminded Felicia of the static from the small television they had back home. The sound now grew in intensity as the creature held up a curled finger, beckoning her sister to come closer. As if in a trance, she began to do so. 

Felicia, now concerned more for Olivia’s safety than her own, stepped forward. “Olivia,” she murmured. “Come back.” She felt the creature feasting on the negativity her older sister felt towards her, felt it delightfully indulging in it. Olivia angled her head to look back at her. “Why?” she said quietly. “It’s calling me. I can hear it.” Her eyes narrowed. “It listens to me. Father never did. He only ever listens to you. Only you.” The anger rising within her was apparent, but Felicia persisted. “Come back, darling. Please.” A small light subtly began to glow behind her. Alastor called out as well. “Come back to us dear. Don’t listen to it. It only means to do you harm.” The light grew brighter. Olivia’s eyes softened as she took in their words, now turning to fully face them. She began, meagerly, to turn. 

The power the spirit had over Olivia was gone. It watched its prey venture away from it, and when it did, it opened its maw and let out an unearthly scream, sounding as if its voice were being torn from its throat. It staggered forward in a predatory stance toward the trio, claws enlarging to the size of cooking pots and eyes widening. They recoiled, clutching each other in terror. The monster was ravenous, and it made clear its intentions. If it could no longer feast upon hatred, fear would be the next best thing. 

Felicia blindly called out in panic as the demon came within reaching distance. Then, with a sound like thunder, the light behind them erupted into a glorified brightness greater than Africa’s noon-day sun. The creature screeched, frantically scrambling back into the tree while his would-be victims shut their eyes in reaction to the unexpected luminosity. The trunk closed after the beast with a groan and the light dimmed to a gentle luster. 

Felicia turned and was amazed to see the elephant she had grown to love standing tall and proud behind her, the source of the brilliant light. She smiled, reaching out towards Simba. “Oh...wonderful creature,” she whispered. “You’re one of them, aren’t you? One of the good spirits.” He bowed his head as if to say yes. Her siblings watched on in bewilderment as the folklore they accepted to be fantasy manifest itself before them, the reality of the situation finally clicking in their minds. Felicia looked up to them with a grin. “Father was right. I told you,” she said with a small giggle. Felicia and Simba began to make their way back in the direction of home and Alastor and Olivia followed without really thinking. No one spoke. The stars shone and the stream water bubbled. The birds cried and crickets chirped. And with wiser hearts, they journeyed home under African skies.


End file.
